Resist
by FantazyFanatic217
Summary: A simple vacation takes a hard left when a few of the girls disappear. What happened to them? Where were they taken? And what to their captors plan to do with them? Read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey guys, I give a lot of credit to t-rex989 for coming to me with the idea. It's really great and I hope you enjoy it! R&R

Resist

Chapter 1

Roxy vigorously tapped her pencil on the end off her desk. Could the clock possibly move any slower? This was the last class of the day and she was overly excited about tomorrow. Why? It was spring break. Students could do whatever they wanted for their vacation or they could go on a school sponsored vacation to Alaris, part of the vacation realm.

Roxy and her friends chose to go on the school sponsored trip. She was all packed and set to go. She just had to deal with her Potions 101 class. Longest 5 minutes of her life.

"Roxy, since you have nothing better to do in class except look at the clock every 5 seconds, maybe you can answer me." _Crap, crap, crap. _"What's the best way to brew a health potion?" _CRAP!_

"Well… uh…" Roxy stuttered nervously. Maybe she should've paid attention during the last lecture. She mentally killed herself 6 times for not doing so.

_**Drrriiiinnng.**_

Well that's one way to make 5 minutes feel more like 5 seconds. Most of the other students were trampling over each other trying to get out the door. "Dismissed. Roxy, I'll expect your answer when we come back."

Roxy let out a sigh of relief picking up her books from her desk. One step out of the door and she was practically run over by Flora and Bloom.

"Holy crap guys!" Roxy said. "Are you ready for the best vacation _ever_?" Bloom said. "We leave in about an hour." Flora added. "I get your excited about the trip but you didn't have to almost run me over! And I thought we left tomorrow." Roxy said. "It takes a while to get there. So we leave today, check in to the hotel tonight then crash there." Bloom explained.

"Oh. So did you figure out what we're doing while we're there?" Roxy asked. "Skiing, snowboarding, surfing, swimming, and hiking." Flora listed. "Bloom did I miss anything?" "Don't forget shopping." "That's more for Stella." She rolled her eyes. "She's not finished packing yet is she?"

Roxy dropped her books on her bed. "Not packed yet Musa?" Her friend sat looking through a mountain of CD's. "I've already finished packing, I'm just looking for this one CD. I can find it!" Musa groaned. "Stressed?" "Totally!"

"I'm surprised Stella finished packing already, I thing she already loaded up 4 suitcases." Roxy said looking through the enormous pile of CDs. "She's not finished yet." Musa pointed out. "She's not?!" "She's only half way finished." "Holy crap!" "Exactly, welcome to my world."

"She does know we leave in an hour right?" Roxy asked. "Oh she knows. But where we say 1 hour, she interprets it into 4." Musa groaned.

"Ugh, Stella!" Roxy called. "What?!" Stella yelled back from her room. "Hurry up!" "You can't rush perfection!" "I'm not rushing perfection! I'm rushing you!"

Musa snickered and went back to sorting through her CD's. "So, have you guys been to Alaris before?" Roxy asked cracking open her potion textbook to get a head start on her homework. "Nope. The school hasn't sponsored a trip to Alaris yet, wonder why. It's part of the vacation realm." Musa answered.

"Let me rephrase that. Have you been to the vacation realm before?" "Oh yeah, plenty of times."

"What's it like?" "Hmm… it's about the same as Hawaii and California put together. Only with mountains." "Yeah I was kinda wondering why Flora mentioned snowboarding and surfing in the same sentence."

_Ok so here's chapter one. Watcha think? More on the way! Updates should be at least once a week but probably more than that. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Chapter 2 right here, there's definitely more foreshadowing about the plot in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Resist

Chapter 2

Swiping her key card into the slot on the door, Roxy quickly regret not falling asleep on the ride over here. Dragging her suit case inside her hotel room and leaving it beside her bed. She threw herself onto the bed. "You didn't tell me it would take 6 hours to get here." Roxy mumbled with her head buried in the pillow.

"Forgot to mention that little detail when we were reading about the vacation." Musa sighed. "Who cares? At least we're here." Tecna said. "Agreed." Flora added.

"Well you 4 clearly don't feel like moving. I guess we'll take the other room." Bloom said. "Where's Stella?" Flora said. "Still trying to drag 8 suit cases up 4 flights of stairs, this hotel doesn't have an elevator." Musa answered.

Bloom and Layla woke up the next morning feeling well rested. Layla got out of bed, yawning and stretching. "Morning Bloom, morning Stella." She said. "Morning Layla." Bloom answered. Stella didn't answer her.

Wiping her eyes, Layla looked around. "Where's Stella?" She said. "She's not here?" Bloom said.

They didn't even see her suitcases here. "She probably crashed in the other room." Bloom said. "I'll head over to see if their awake." Layla said. "Alright, I'll be over in a sec, I just need some fresh air."

Opening the door to the room's balcony, Bloom stepped outside. Cool breeze from the shore filled the room. What a view. Water shimmering from the sunlight and the faint outline of the mountains in the distance. Finally a stress-free vacation. Or so she thought.

"BLOOOM!" Layla's shriek assaulted her ear drums. She almost jumped out of her skin. She turned and bolted down the hall into her friends' room. Layla was standing in the door way, facing inside.

The room was a complete wreck. There were scorch marks on the walls, furniture thrown around the room, broken glass littered the floor from a shattered window, the bed room mirror was smashed, Bloom even spotted Flora's cell phone snapped in half on the floor.

Layla took another few steps into the room. The wooden door leading into the bedroom was cracked, the look was broken off the balcony door (which was now sitting wide open), and plaster littered the floor front an indent in the wall and on the ceiling, probably a result of a magic fight.

Layla spotted some blood smeared on what remained of the bed room mirror, and a hand impression in blood on the wall.

"Oh my god…" Really the only thing Bloom. "How could nobody have heard this?!" She said in a panic, bringing her hands up to her head. Her voice was shaky and thick with worry "These walls are made sound proof." Layla answered. "Bloom, calm down. If you freak out than I'll freak out and we won't get anywhere here."

"W-we need to find out what happened here." Her voice cracked again. "WINX TRACIX!"

_Note: :O uh oh_


End file.
